legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tech of the End
The Tech of the End, formerly know as Seraph of the End is a type of gigantic alien cube which is central to the Apocalypse Plan, it's a legendary tool created by DestroyerSubjugator90 to be used as the central plot of LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine. The Tech of the End is an ancient alien artifact that fell on Earth 10,000 years B.C between in the center of Africa. People that are fused with the power of the Tech of the End are called Zoyneian Black Demon 'and are used as weapons of the Moon Terminator Company. After being mentioned at the end of ''LOTM: Sword of Kings: Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine - I Hope You Die in a Fire as "Trigger", they physically appear in Episode 14. Kureto Hīragi has them prepared for transport during the War Arc as part of his plan to imprison the KnightWalker Family in Japan. They are live subjects, who are heavily medicated in order to force them into submission. According to Kureto, they are vital to humanity's survival. ''Background'' In the story, the Tech of the End originated from another dimension and travelled across the space for centuries, and crashed on Earth in the center of Africa 10,000 years B.C. 1,000 years after its crash, the Ancient Agypt's people found it and was revered by some cultures; humans used to worship the Seraph of the End of Earth as a sacred gift left by the Gods and others as a divine being. During several years, the Tech of the End was drinking the blood soaked into the ground from countless battles of mankind across the world. Later, the Ancient Egypt built the three pyramids of Egypt to hide to Seraph of the End from others enemy nations. It was known that anyone who approached the Seraph was consumed by a demon spirit and died like a withered branch. ''Spoilers ahead''' The Seraph of the End is actually a Sith Artifact. The Seraph of the End was created by the Dark Empire, the Sith Empire, 500,000 years ago. The Sith Empire created BILLION of Seraph of the End and used them as weapons against the Multi-Universe Defense Forces for centuries in numerous wars across the Multi-Universes. However, one day when a Sith Fleet was carrying a Seraph of the End in their ships in order to use it against a planet, a rebel organization attacked the fleet with their ships, destroying the Sith fleet, however, during the battle, the Seraph of the End fell of the Sith ship and flew across the space for 500,000 years. One day, the Seraph of the End achieved a speed faster than the speed of light, making the Seraph of the End open a portal in space and teleported itself to Earth, and so the Seraph of the End crashed on Earth 10,000 years ago. Revealing that the Seraph of the End actually has 510,000 years of creation and it's a alien artifact. ''Taboo According to Eckidina KnightWalker, the experiment "Seraph of the End or Tech of the End" is actually an experiment to revive the dead. According to KnightWalker belief, the humans committed a taboo, currently believed to be reviving the dead, which triggers the appearance of an demon of destruction. This is the reason the KnightWalkers traveled the world and crushed any organizations working on that experiment, so Juria KnightWalker could keep his reign. However, the Moon Terminator Company from KnightWalker Funeral Parlor has since learned how to control these demons for themselves. The term "seraph" refers to a type of angel. The person who discovered the artifact was Hiragi Kureto, 10 years after the First Spacequake, in other words, 10,000 years after the Seraph of the End crash on Earth. Hiragi Kureto tried to create the "perfect human" by using children in inhuman experiments in order to fuse them with the power of the Seraph. Hundreds of children were used as guinea pigs for the experiment, Hiragi intended to fuse the power of the artifact with children to turn them into divine beings, however, none of them survived the experiment. Some seraph were experimented on by the Fiore Kingdom prior to the genocide and destruction of Fiore Kingdom 21 years ago. Other rebel organizations, terrorist groups and governments around the world have experimented on the Seraph of the End, but even their cruelty pales in comparison to the that of the Moon Terminator Company. 24 years ago, Hiragi managed to turn the magic of the Divine Artifact in Technology, for better words, Magic-Technology; Technology created by magic, however, once the magic was corrupted by science, that is a tool created by human hands, the Divine Artifact was now a Demonic Artifact and would turn the guinea pigs in Zoyiniean- Demons, and so, the Seraph of the End was now know as Tech of the End. Juria KnightWalker, the leader of KnightWalker Family has been on missions overseas to destroy the surviving cult groups to prevent people from using the power of Divine Artifact to overthrow him. ''Hosts'' Several cults tried to use the power of the Tech of the End in humans all across the worlds, however, the experiment always failed. One day, a teenage girl know as Sayaka Kirasaka went insane when Hiragi Kureto tried to use her as a guinea pig and devoted herself to create the "perfect seraph" to use it to rewrite the world in her own image. Sayaka was a powerful, briilliant and beautiful girl who lived 22 years ago, she was the next successor of the Kirasaka Family. Sayaka became obsessed with the Tech of the End and tried to create her OWN Zoyineian-Black Demon by using infants in her Tech of the End experiment. At some point, Sayaka kidnapped 2 infants and tried to fuse the Magi-Tech of the Tech of the End with the babies. And incredibly, the experiment worked, however, before she could put the experiment into practice, Hiragi located and sealed Sayaka in a demonic weapon. And so, Sayaka turned an Artificial Demon, in other words, a AD. However, Hiragi never located the two babies that Sayaka used as guinea pigs. The babies were Haru Zageko and Revy. 1 year later, Maria Jissele used Azul Jissele as a guinea pig using her mask as a mother. Maria made several tests in Azul to fuse her with the Tech of the End to create a new world without wars and suffering. Maria Jissele suffered a lot in her life during the war, so it's normal that she would try to use another person to create a world of peace. Azul, however, don't have memories of Maria doing experiments with her because Maria erased Azul's memories with drugs. Maria's experiment was a sucess, Azul survived the test and became the 3rd person in history to survive the experiment with the Tech of the End. Years later, Kiragi Kureto, the same person who discovered the Tech of the End, discovered how turn humans in Zoyineian-Black Demons and captured Catalina, Revy's younger sister, and used her as a guinea pig, turning her into a Zoyineian-Black Demon. ''Hosts - Black Demons'' *''Azul Jissele (by Maria Jissele)'' *''Revy (by Sayaka Kirasaka)'' *''Haru Zageko (by Sayaka Kirasaka)'' *''Catalina (by Hiragi Kureto)'' *''Hiragi Kureto (himself)'' *''Atala Arck - Zeta Black Demon (by Uryuu Ryounusuke)'' ''Abilities'' The abilities of each Seraph is different, and their abilities are based on the number of their Trumpet. Azul is shown to have heightened physical abilities and the power to turn her enemies into lava, while Catalina, Revy's sister is able to spawn Horsemen to attack enemies at her bidding. ''Gallery'' pLgnq5.jpg space_cube__wallpaper__by_hardii-d5wif8w.png 1438725617436_colors-of-mtg.jpg ''Theme Song'' ''Trivia'' *The LN-666 Project and the Tech of the End has similar stories, both are artifacts from 2 Dark Empires of Balam Alliance. The LN-666 Project is from Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, it fell on Earth 5 million years ago and extinguished the dinnousars, and Tech of the End is from the Sith Empire, it fell on Earth 10,000 B.C. but it was worshiped by ancient people as divine being. Category:Items Category:Destructive Items Category:Legendary Items Category:Futuristic Items Category:Weapon Category:Biological Weapons Category:Direct Energy Weapons Category:Evil Creations Category:Creations of Science Category:CIS Productions Category:Sith Empire Category:Balam Alliance Category:Sith Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Heavy Weapons Category:KnightWalker Funeral Parlor Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:KnightWalker Family Category:New World Order